Wings of Luck
by Shoysrock
Summary: A fanfic of Don Bluth's Thumbelina! Mr. Beetle is alive and well, and feels empty without his wings and Thumbelina...but a drink at the bar changes all as he rediscovers hope and learns a valuable lesson about treating women right...T for mild pervetednes
1. Thinking of the past

A/N: I now give you a Thumbelina fanfic

**A/N: I now give you a **_**Thumbelina **_**fanfic!**

**Now I've been writing a really dark and perverted Disney fanfic for **_**The Great Mouse Detective **_**so hey, I was in the mood.**

**But, unlike the other fanfics where I rape your childhood with sex and violence, this one won't be as raunchy. I cannot bear to ruin my most favorite childhood movie become filled with sex scenes and blood when I'm doing this fanfic. And even though Mr. Beetle scares me, I'm writing a whole fic about him and symphazing with him! I guess I find him attractive yet creepy in a way…**

**It's also sad that they don't have **_**Thumbelina **_**in the movie section.**

**For clarification, this is a fanfic of Don Bluth's 1994 classic **_**Thumbelina. **_**Watch it you 90's kids. I'm sure many of you have already…it's a beautiful movie with songs that were successfully imbedded in my head. When I recently watched it, I was freaked out that I remember the lyrics to many of the songs. ALL of them. **–screams-

**Enjoy enjoy a perverted Mr. Beetle, bugs, wings and love…and this time, I'm most CERTAIN that I will NOT ruin this with SEX. Just pervertedness. **

Snaking his almost spidery hands around the cane, the beetle swiftly got up from the chair and began to stride to his rooms. He had had enough drinking for now. The rest of the Beetle Ball would do fine without him there tonight.

He tried not to show it but there was a certain anger, yet sadness from what he was constantly brooding on. He had tuned out the sounds and sights of the bright nightclub he operated. The laughter, the singing, the dancing, the flashing lights and the taste of the fine food and spirits all lost their luster. He crossed his arms behind his back as he descended the staircase to his room for the night.

"Mr. Beetle that…Mr. Beetle this!" He muttered under his breath. He was now feeling incredibly annoyed whenever the waiters and crew asked him questions about this or that…he used to find it a joy when he was bossing bugs around. But now, Berkeley Beetle was depressed.

Trudging in he slammed the door shut, his pair of whiskers drooping as he let himself assume a slouching position as he made his way to the bed. Immediately he felt exhausted and he barely had the strength to get ready for bed. Slowly he took apart his fancy attire as he headed for the closet, looking for his pajamas. Mr. Beetle sighed as he took off his fake wings, looking at them and wishing he could fly again. Alas, only a fairy could give him his wings back. All his troubles were for something that didn't work. His troubles were over and he still felt troubled.

Stripped and shivering to the air he put on his favorite night attire and quickly flopped on the bed.

_Oooooh dear…_ The beetle moaned in his head. The glow of the mushroom lights cast an eerie silence over the objects in the room. The wine glasses glinted in the light, but they only sparkled a little. The world to him had turned dead like winter. But it was only early spring, a time of life and joy and warmth and…

_Love. Hah! So much for that happening! _

The poor beetle was lost without it. No ladybug, nor butterfly, no sweet ant or bee dared to go near him. He lacked one very appealing thing, and that was…his wings.

Gone. Ripped from his back by a now deceased toad.

He felt lack of charm. The lady he first thought beautiful, then ugly, and then beautiful again had turned into a fairy! He could have had a fairy by his side!

_Now she's with that prince, ruling the realm of bugs and nature alike…while I survived to crawl back to my dingy little tree…_

He lifted his weary head up to watch his hand as it opened the bedside table's drawer and pulled out a little picture frame. In it was a lock of hair. It was in the wedding invitation that he stole to get it. He still felt a longing for the princess Thumbelina, even though she had cost him his wings, so much trouble, and almost his death.

_Why, if I hadn't pulled my head in my suit…I would have been decapitated! _He cringed at the thought of lying lifeless in Mr. Mole's home. Surly, he would have been pinned on his wall like the rest of the bugs he has captured. He shivered as any reasonable bug would at the thought.

Sighing he put the lock of hair away. Every time he looked at it, he regretted it but then yearned for her even more. She was so beautiful…so naïve, so young that he could do anything he wanted to her and she would have been so weak…but alas, she was considered ugly by his crowd. Then the unfortunate toad forced him to get into an even worse mess and he lost his wings! He almost died too! And he almost had her as his own…

He was an enemy to the fairies now, this he knew. They would never use their magic to help him. He wasn't even sure fairies were strong enough to give him wings either…and Thumbelina would push him away as the disgusting beetle he was.

"What a perfect punishment. My will to drink, my carelessness in my fine threads and beautiful women know I can't fly!" He was almost about to go into another of his frequent temper tantrums. "It's not fair I tell you! NOT FAIR!"

Settling down he clenched his fists as he blew out the mushroom lights, and crawled into his carved twig-work bed, to dream about the power he had when he could fly…

**A/N: Well how'd it go first chapter? Pretty good?**

**Also I am not telling ANY of the plot to ANY of my watchers and friends! save for one and half to another So my readers on here and DA have no clue where the story is going to go!**

**Is Mr. Beetle going to pursue Thumbelina? Will a magic salami give him wings? Will he find love by marrying a slug? WHO KNOWS!**

**And it'll only happen if you review. Yay!**

**With much love,**

**Shoys.**


	2. Pounced!

**A/N: Well I tried to make this as not-too-perverted as I usually would write…turns out pretty good I think, what do you guys think? Enjoy and enjoy, as we introduce the Mar S- I mean OC Calliope. **–forgive me!-

The sweet morning of the spring day brought forth dew upon the grass and foliage of the meadow and woods. The day seemed innocent enough with the bright sun starting to warm the earth.

It was here in the valley that the day began.

The bugs came form their scattered homes, some closer together, others not so much, and went about the day. Moths and butterflies, bees and ants, beetles and centipedes and such got dressed and ate breakfast. Children insects were seen buzzing along to school in the old tree, ladybugs sweeping their front porches, and other Jitterbugs going about their day. The smell of baking bread came from the bakery at the patch of rocks. A grasshopper fiddled upon a blade of grass overlooking the river. There was laughter from the children. Mothers and other ladies gossiped on the gravel path in the main town center. There was the buzz of the bee colony that was at another tree. A rabbit stopped by, taking notice of the family picnic before she nibbled the grass around the June bug's family reunion. All was bliss as it should be. In fact, it was an even more blissful community because recently the prince of the fairies married, and that ensued joy upon the subjects of the kingdom. All respected the fey. In fact, some of the bugs worked for them, helping them in many things. After all, fairies aren't all perfect and enjoyed the talents of a finely tailored suit, or perhaps delicious food homemade without the fanciness of fairy spice.

And that's what Calliope does.

She stood in the doorway of her family's bakery. The smell of freshly baked bread and goodies always made her happy. After all, she had lived here her entire life. And now she was equally glad that she was helping the fairies. She always felt so…so happy around those fair-skinned people. As early as she could remember she and her family were friends with them. Because of that, they had plenty of wealth to live comfortably by. She played with the fairies, learned math and grammar by the fairies, and now that she was a young woman cricket she was learning dancing lessons and the secrets of fine cooking. Besides being a bakery, her mother was a cook, and operated a restaurant in the same building.

"Calliope!" Her stout father called. Brushing his hands on his apron, her father huffed as went into the sunshine with her. Smiling he handed her a basket with bread and pies.

"Good morning father!" Calliope said as she hugged her father. Her antenna twitched as she pulled away, looking at her own dress and noticing how much flour was on her.

"Ah, my little lady is covered with flowers! Get it?" Her father chuckled warmly as he helped her brush off the white powder. She laughed with him and shook her wings of the white stuff. The gold from her wings glinted in the sun as she looked in the basket.

"What are these for?" She said. Her father happily chirped.

"My dear Mrs. Juliana wanted these delivered. You know her right? Eh? Good! She's quite busy today with errands, that and raising a bunch of little larvae and a husband to boot!" Her father apparently was in a good mood. "I'd deliver them myself, but we're needed at the court! The swallow told us we're needed for a banquet!"

"You mean…you're cooking ALL the food?" She was surprised. They were just restaurant chefs and waiters! She was utterly flabbergasted at all this excitement. _That would explain way mother was whistling this morning…_

"Isn't that marvelous? We'll be head chefs! We'll be back tomorrow my dear!" Her father leaped up, quite easily since he was after all a cricket, and kissed her cheek and pushed her along. "We're packing very soon! It'll be a day to remember! Next time you'll come too! Oooh…the FAIRIES!!" He father bounded off into the kitchen to finish the morning's backing.

Calliope sighed. How she wished she could be helping her father and mother as head-chefs of that banquet…she always felt happy in the Vale…She wished she could live there! Now it was her chance to run the shop while they were gone till tomorrow. At least she would have some peace and quiet!

"But first…the errand!" She giggled as she eagerly ran down the cobblestone, glancing back at her parents working in the kitchen.

She skipped happily along, passing cottages and homes. Her disappointment that she wasn't coming along to help with the fairies was soon replaced with joy. Rarely did she have a chance to do something on her own. The entire world seemed happy. Bugs waved her, children skipped alongside her as she went down the road going towards Mrs. Juliana's house.

A shadow flew over her head. Looking up, it was none other than Jacquimo!

"Calliope! What a beautiful morning!" The swallow sang as he circled above her. She waved back. She liked talking to the swallow. He traveled around the whole place and often visited the fairies and she. The young bugs that trailed besides her waved and giggled as the eccentric swallow landed besides her.

"Indeed! I hope you'll be staying for awhile. My parents are going to be head of the food at the banquet." Calliope blushed as the swallow smiled.

"Oh yes! I love food! I cannot wait either! Oh what a lovely day my dear! Oh, where are you going?" Jacquimo asked pleasantly enough as he sniffed in the basket.

"Delivery to Mrs. Juliana's. I'll be keep shop till mom and dad comes home tomorrow." Calliope smiled and move the basket away from the swallow's prying mouth. She knew how much the swallow loved the pies and the noodles her mother made. The little bugs giggled.

"Sorry dear! I'd best be off! I'm visiting the princess! I bid you good tidings on your journey to the ladybug! So much of the world to see!" The swallow, always happy and smiling flew off.

She started after him, wishing that perhaps she could have the endurance to fly long distances, to see the world as he did…

"You'd better go home. I have to fly the rest of the way and you won't be able to catch up!" She bent down to the children. The little bugs frowned, waving goodbye as the buzzed away.

Holding unto her basket, she leaped into the air with her powerful legs and began the steady flight towards Mrs. Juliana's home near the great tree.

Unbeknownst to her was the bored beetle in the grass…

"It's hopeless!" Berkeley cried out. Pulling off a piece of a small blade of grass, he proceeded to vent his rage on stomping it into the ground with his spats. "NOT. FAIR!"

He didn't care if he was going mad. After all, he was sober. He only got drunk in the evenings. He was just taking a bout of fresh air wishing someone was near and to stop him from murdering plants under his bugsy shoes.

And that's when he heard buzzing.

Not many insects flew over the grass patch on the hill. After all, he owned a seedy nightclub in the tree on the hill, and his customers were mostly flying in the night. However…

He clambered on top of a fallen rotting branch, standing tall above the grass line to see a cricket flying leisurely towards him.

And it was a beautiful cricket.

Something snapped his heart string. A strange plucker pulled some nerves in his brain. Indeed, he quivered with a strange excitement as he saw, flying, a young lady cricket with strong wings and an innocent expression on her face. As she was flying closer, he knew that something…something in the way her wings flashed gold in the sun, her little dress, her shapely limbs and strong legs…that she was a dancer, and young, and curvy.

"That's it…" He purred as he climbed up on a high branch limb. "She's the one!"

She was flying closer…and closer…

_My wings…my wings! _He thought gleefully as his body felt refreshed and renewed, as he felt like his old self. No more was there the face of a fairy in his head. Instead there was a beautiful cricket with long curling antenna about to fly above him!

He pounced.

Calliope screamed as she looked as saw a beetle grappling her leg. To her, it at first seemed monstrous, like it was a demon but it was just the beetle's large nose. She was still flying, zigzagging in the air as she tried shaking off the laughing smiling mustached beetle from her leg but the spindly man held on. In fact, he seemed to enjoy himself with the view that he had up her legs…

"LET ME GO!" She cried and started her ferocious kicking. The beetle cried out and hung on tight…only to guide the cricket lady against a stump and land on the top of a cushy toadstool.

It was a few seconds, perhaps less than ten, for Mr. Beetle to shake his head and get up. He soon discovered his nose was almost in her cleavage, his arms sprawled out as he had crashed on her. Smirking, he got up and looked at the crashed cricket underneath him who was recovering from flying into a stump and then bouncing flat on a fungus.

"Mmm…very nice…" He licked his lips as he stroked her wings, watching them twitch under his gloves. Then, she suddenly woke up, stopping his hand's advances on her face.

"Wha…uh…" Calliope was not happy at the beetle, with devious eyes, a mustache, wild clothes and a very untrustworthy air about him that was lying on her person.

"Why, are you hurt toots?" The _thing _inquired with a toothy smile.

"No! Now get off!" She frowned and watched him chuckle with his odd voice. Thankfully he got off her and stood up to his full height, dusting himself off and offering her his hand.

She refused, angry at the clever looking beetle that he pounced, grabbed her legs and hung on for dear life and made her crash. She got up and started to fix up her dress.

"So, what do you want? If it's the bread I have help yourself! I have no money!" She eyed him and unsheathed her wings. Again Mr. Beetle eyed the golden wings, then turned his attention to the buxom lady he had caught.

"Bread? No, not bread, you! I can tell you're a dancer! And a flier too…which is very important to my case, lady!" He laughed and leaned against the stump, peering her over with his attentive eyes.

"I'm already a baker sir!" She blushed as he mentioned, and knew, she was a dancer. However her blushing made him smile even more. And it wasn't a happy smile either.

"Well, you can supplement your income!" The beetle scurried over to her side, his movement erratic and slinky as he swarmed around her quite close. "You see dear, I'm Mr. Berkeley Beetle, at your service, and owner of an exquisite venue the Beetle Ballroom!"

She had heard the name before. She heard it was a nightclub, and not a right place for a young lady to be unless she wanted to get drunk, dance and cavort with the wild life of adult bugs. The idea of dancing for this perverted beetle in a place like that was unheard of! Especially when he attacked her!

"No thanks. I'm fine just the way I am…now if you excuse me…" She turned to leave but his long fingers had grasped her arms and pulled her back.

"You're making a big mistake toots. Think of your family, your friends…think of all the pretty clothing you can wear, think of the energy you would feel!" He said in her ear. "And think of me, all lonesome, and deprived of the company of a beautiful girl like you…"

She had little time to react as he started smooching up her arm, planting big fat kisses and mumbling the words 'gorgeous', 'delicious', 'sexy' and 'mind-numbing'. Blushing again as she tried to get away he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her bare shoulders and neck madly. She had never experienced that kind of behavior before.

"Sir…please…you don't even know me!" Calliope was not very happy about continuously blushing at the barrage of strange sensations on her neck, nor how he was maneuvering her around to be pinned to the side of the stump.

"Oh I know you want to come…you dance beautifully I'm sure…you don't want to waste that talent…" He cooed and surprisingly gentle despite his odd scratchy voice. She couldn't help but shiver at the vibration of his voice against the crook of her neck. It was all that he needed to move into her line of view, looking into her eyes with his lustful smirk on his face.

She stared back.

Then he kissed her.

Any thoughts on liking this man quickly vanished. She squealed and squirmed as she tasted alcohol and blue lips. It's not something to get used to when someone kisses you, especially so suddenly and hard. He felt him chewing her lips as she thought, _THIS HAS GOT TO STOP._

"Let…me…GO!" She screamed as he pulled away for breath and began attacking her face with his lips. He took no heed, holding her tighter against him as she struggled to get away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cried Mrs. Juliana.

"Oh GOD." Calliope moaned out as Mr. Beetle, startled and letting out a squeak, unhanded his precious cargo to look behind him. There was the ladybug herself, well fed and angry ready to hit him with an umbrella. She did not approve of seeing a low-life insect fellow like him taking advantage of a young cricket, especially one she knew like a daughter!

"Sorry madam!" Mr. Beetle was wise in stepping away from the pretty lady he smooched. The ladybug eyed him, and though she was an old woman she was quite strong in walloping sleaze-balls like him.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you!" Calliope hopped over behind her and eyed the now-known dangerous beetle warily.

"Now you…you fiend! Back off and fly back to your home!" Mrs. Juliana waved the umbrella at him. He stood and smiled, fiddling with his mustache as he chuckled under his breath.

"You'll look over my offer toots, will ya? Drop in anytime, it's at the top of the tree!" The beetle blew her a kiss before he laughed and leaped of the mushroom.

Calliope instantly looked up towards the tree on the hill. There was indeed a cavern, a hole that was lit inside.

Sighing, she relaxed unto the ladybug's shoulders, feeling tired after the attack. Mrs. Juliana set about to help her fix her dress and otherwise worry about what had happened. All she saw was flying in the air, watching a beetle kissing the squealing and squirming Calliope.

"Are you alright? What did that fiend do to you? How DARE he…and you, friends with the fairies!" The ladybug of course was very frustrated and flustered at the seemingly impossible way the beetle had flustered and blustered her ward.

"I don't even think he knew I was with the fairies…if he knew, he surely wouldn't have done that to me!" Calliope was frustrated and flustered as she very well should be after an attack like that. She shook her head and sighed again, thinking about how strange and…warm…it felt when he had kissed her. As she looked at the entrance to the Beetle Ballroom at the top of the tree, she felt that perhaps…perhaps she could go there. She was an only child after all, and where else could she dance? Only in her room and with the fairies! And even then it was courtesy, for no fairy would wish to love a lowly cricket like her.

_Perhaps he is right. I should enjoy life more! Even if he was being perverted, he had one good intention. I'll go tonight! _She was sure that no one there would let that rascal beetle get near her. She picked up the basket and handed it to the still talking ladybug, and she kissed Calliope on the nose and flew off her merry way.

Sighing, Calliope smiled at anticipating a trip without her parents!

"I'm not as gullible as it may seem, Mr. Beetle!" She giggled and began her flight back to her home to work for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Read and review my friends! The adventures of Shoys-writing-another-childhood-movie-fanfic. Now, when AM I going to move on to writing another dark, violent, serious masterpiece? I don't know. But I will eventually, I already have some plans…For now, read my charming happy little story right here! **

**Shoys.**


	3. Tango Time!

**A/N: TANGO TIME!**

The twilight commencing, Calliope dressed in her yellow ball gown, glittering with fairy dust sewn into the threads and ribbons. She placed a flower brooch at the base of one of her antenna, and, picking up her purse, locked up the bakery to set out on an adventure.

The whole idea of setting out, by herself, into the unknown was new to her. She didn't know what to expect from this nightclub, whatever it means, but she was sure it was going to be fun! All the fun she ever had was constantly baking, cooking, and selling goods with her loving mother and father, not to mention sightseeing the Vale. As she flew in the air just after sunset towards the tree on the hill, she began thinking. Thinking how the fairies treated her and her family, how things were, and everything else. Meeting that beetle had certainly made her feel…well, shy, insulated, and missing out on more glories of the night that she could participate in. She soon felt; well, a bit sad that she was lonely. She felt she was missing something, something fun and wild. The way the beetle certainly behaved, his clothes, and in fact that he expressed a confusing interest in her she never saw nor felt the likes before was exciting her. Exciting her to go past her better judgment and fly to the establishment to see what was there.

In the failing light she saw the lights and heard the sounds of a band playing. There, the entrance was glittering and dazzling muted blue light, and as she landed delicately she was peered inside. There, in the midst of the tree was the crystal entrance, glittering with blues and greens and yellow neon as insects and arachnids dressed in suits and dresses milled in. As she walked in, looking at the lights and feeling the sound of the dancing beat shake her exoskeleton inside, she was truly marveled. The lights and sounds was definitely different than what the fairies had! It was blaring, loud, and made you feel immediately like dancing.

She saw the dance floor littered with couples. They were shaking their feet, dancing and hopping as the band blasted away the music. Her foot was tapping without her even knowing it. The whole place was alive with singing and dancing. Some were off the sides, drinking and dining and doing their own business…including Mr. Beetle.

Currently he was sipping some Elderberry wine in the corner, waiting to see if she was really going to come. It was hard to see particular individuals in the throng of dancers in his nightclub, but he knew he was determined to spy with his big eyes a beautiful cricket, golden wings and gullible will.

And there he saw her, shyly dancing in a sparkling gold dress in the midst. There was a fat other beetle that soon got in the swing with her, as she giggled and danced with the old geezer.

"There she is…" He snickered as he primped his mustache and got up, slinking through the crowd towards her. His happiness was assured as he felt that indeed, she was an obvious gullible lady to take advantage of. And she was FAR prettier than Thumbelina in that dress!

Calliope hoped that the crowd might hide her from that nasty beetle but unfortunately the fat one that was dancing with her was rudely shoved aside by, you guessed it, Mr. Berkeley Beetle.

Tipping his top hat to her, laughing like a villain, and with a face and smile so devious, she almost stopped dancing to turn around a run. However the crowd had formed a bubble around her that no one could pass through the throng of bodies and Calliope was unfortunately dancing and frowning, seeing herself trapped.

"Let's dance baby!" He snickered as he started to, well, tap dance. Calliope was utterly transfixed at his legs and shiny spats clicking away, swinging his cane and showing off his dancing prowess. Soon she was hardly moving, shyly blushing as she underestimated that his perverted behavior and the title of managing a nightclub…made it seem unlikely he also danced in the nightclub.

Smirking as he grasped her wrist, she squeaked as she twirled her around like a ballerina, and as he made her reluctantly made her boogie and do the Jitterbug, he was assessing her abilities.

For one, he noticed, she was graceful on her feet and balance, revealing that she had dance lessons. Already he had a ballroom act and a ballet planned. Second, she was soon catching on to the rambunctious moves of boogying, Jitterbugging, and soon he planned to shows her the Charleston, the Mashed Potato, the Mexican Hat Dance and other styles of Latin beats and groove. He could tell she was adept at ballroom. He couldn't wait to tango with her.

And third, she was not too strong in her arm strength and in her sense of the present, which made it all the more easier to keep a grip on her body and make sure she didn't run out of his arms every time he pressed against her body in lewd dance moves.

Calliope was more in a state of shock as they danced lively and…closely. His nose kept getting in her face, his laughter and his strength keeping her from getting away from her unwilling partner. She kept trying to look at him and show how afraid and unhappy she was, but she soon realized that as they did strange dance moves she wasn't accustomed too, that he actually seemed happier when she resisted him.

Soon, the song ended, Mr. Beetle holding her close crushed against him as he smiled and clapped with the masses. Calliope was almost breathless after hopping, swinging, and wildly stepping with her dancer-captor and hoped he would let her go. She summoned up her courage and glared at him, the crowd dispersing as the music turned to soft lounge jazz.

"You dance sweet toots. You've got talent no dame ever had." He smiled deviously as he fixed his tight clothes from dancing, and started to pull her over to his favorite table. "Wanna drink?"

She was gasping, her dress a bit lopsided, her antenna about the place as she struggled to get her footing and respond with a 'no', but Mr. Beetle's gang had already seated her and poured her a glass of wine. She was plopped down in a seat and an enticing glass was in front of her, with Mr. Beetle sipping and posing in his seat looking at her. She gulped and felt even more nervous from the five white dressed beetles hovering over her.

"So, sweetie, how would you like to earn some dough?" He got right to business with her, not even minding he still didn't know her name.

"Sir, I don't know who you think you are, dancing and grabbing me from the air, but I'm perfectly fine with my baking business!" She pushed the drink aside, wishing the other beetles weren't there blocking her from getting out of the chair.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, but I had to get to know you!" He polished the drink off in one gulp. "You are the best dancer I've ever met! You have talent baby, talent! You don't want to waste it. I 'attacked' you for a reason, because I couldn't let you waste your talent on just making cookies." He leaned over to her, his eyes narrowing. "Work for me…and your entire family and yourself will be rich not just in wealth but in spirit. You can't keep cooking all your life."

Calliope was speechless, staring at him as she weighted the possibilities. For one, if she worked for him he could stop pestering her. Besides what did he have in mind for dancing?

"What do you want me to do?"

"I have two dance numbers already planned with just you, and one with me in it! You'll have costumes, rehearsals, dancers and sets and what ever you want! You'll be the toast of the land! And you…" His hand went under her china and lifted her head up to look at him. "…are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Calliope blushed.

"So what do you say? You see how this place hops and grooves, how popular it is, and how I'm willing to let someone like you take center stage." She looked around at the place, how wild and wonderful the place was. "So do me the honor, please, will you participate in this wonderful place?"

He let go of her chin, and, removing his attention from peering down her dress front he sat back as the light dimmed, to start the perfect show-stopper to fully grasp the cricket's attention.

"Ladies and gentlebugs!" The MC voice boomed as everyone sat down, the stage darkening and the band shutting up. "The Beetle Ballroom presents to you…Golden Blossoms, a new play in one act!"

Immediately the band struck up the tune, a tune that was exotic and definitely Asian themed. The stage lit up with yellow lights, portraying bugs in Asian costume, the sound of gongs, and exotic dancing. There were assorted bugs doing choreographed moves, men and women, with flowers and plants around as they swayed to the music and danced in their fine glittering clothing. Calliope was staring, looking at the mesmerizing lights and sound almost echoing that of her parent's homeland. Here antenna quivered as she heard and saw everything.

"I thought this year I would try a little oriental theme…how does it?" He said.

"Very well…very well indeed! The whole show is just magical! Almost like fairy dust!" Calliope said as she continued to watch, just as Mr. Beetle wanted her to.

The entire act involved a geisha cricket garbed in gold that had attracted the attentions of a samurai rumored to be so ugly and fearsome, he always wore a terrifying blue mask. The geisha would not be with the likes of him as her father pressured for her to marry him, and she was so afraid of his hulking form and countenance she finally ran away from him. She thought he didn't love her and only wanted her father's lands. But, in reality, the samurai was actually powerful and strong but he was not as big and his face wasn't ugly. In fact he really loved her, but to keep up with the claims he was mean and nasty he had to lie in public. Eventually he had to run after her, and he finally caught her and showed her the truth. Then they did a dance number for the wedding. It was a charming musical number that had the entire crowd applauding. Even Calliope clapped.

"Well? How would you like to star in that little number?" Mr. Beetle scooted his chair next to hers.

"Well I could dance much better than she!" She exclaimed with her dazed excitement.

"What it needs…is you. Say you'll do it! Dance and make magic!" He hissed.

Calliope turned to face him, biting her lip as she looked him over.

"Allow me to…convince you." With that, he leaped over, pulled her out of the chair with a spin, grabbed a red rose, stuck it betwixt his teeth and proceeded to tango her under the spotlight.

The entire crowd oohed and ahhed, watching the two tango. They did not however know that this was not an act that was planned…well, actually it was planned but Calliope didn't know of it. Therefore Calliope was against thrust into a dance she had some formal training of…and she was not too glad having him lead her in a dance that was involving her body around him, sliding and rubbing and slinking and twisting and being in close quarters with his breath in her ear…

Not to mention she was disturbed at the sensuous tones of the dance. He was enjoying himself, dancing with this fine specimen, the thrill of having a woman in his arms to lightly stroke and touch satisfied his craving for now. Calliope was trying not to enjoy this, but doing such a wild vivacious dance was hard to do, and so she had to concentrate on moving the steps instead of worrying about how sexually harassing his hands were to her person.

With a twirl and she leaned back almost touching the floor, the tango ended with loud applause, Mr. Beetle savoring the moment of looking into her exposed cleavage before he pulled her back into an embrace. Both were panting heavily, looking in each other's eyes…

"Work for me?" He whispered.

"Y-yes…" She gasped, and then he smooched her before taking the rose out of his teeth and handed it to her. He soon disappeared into the darkness of the clapping crowd, and she drifted away, in a daze of exhaustion and shock as she lazily flew away, looking forward to bed with visions of dancing crickets and beetles in her head.

While he stood watching her departure, a smirk on his face.

**A/N: Dum de dum dum! Perverted plans into ACTION!**

**R&R!**

**Shoys.**


	4. Waverly the Wasp

**A/N: You know, I thought I would keep this whole fic short…but now, we have TWO perverts. One's classy, ones immature. Read on!**

Busy and bustling along, Mr. And Mrs. Chang were busy and more busy in the kitchens of the fairy court. The entire place was big and full, filled with fairies and assorted other bugs that were baking, stirring, cooking, chopping, boiling, basting, broiling, mixing, icing, thawing and shredding food. Mr. Chang was at the dinner breads, overseeing the chefs and adding in the right spices and yeast. Dinner would be served in a half hour, and most of the bread was done. Now he was admiring the freezer, a strange wooden box kept cold with blue fairy frost. Breaking his gaze from inside, he began personally sprinkling cinnamon on the flan with the others. On another long gleaming table there were fairies mixing ice cream, and behind him at another table the last of the giant batter batch of garlic bread sticks was being rolled. At the other end of the kitchen, there were vats of soup and stew, ovens filled with cooking delectables, pans frying choice vegetables, and Mrs. Chang herself was pulling out stuffed pumpkin seeds. The fairies you see were strictly vegetarian, and no meat was served at all. However Mrs. Chang was eager to compensate, and had just taken over a stir fry of imported tofu, greens and carrots. She hoped that the fairies would enjoy some oriental cuisine from her ancestor's homeland.

Breathlessly they soon watched the fairy pages take out the prepared appetizers. The Changs gathered to peer out the kitchen door to see a massive banquet, lined with golden and glowing fairy nobles. At the head of the table as the king and queen, and besides them were the notable prince and the most beautiful in the land, Princess Thumbelina.

"She is so beautiful to wear the white crown…" Mrs. Chang remarked.

"And to think she was once wingless, and amongst us! She is truly a friend of our kind, don't you think?" He giggled to his wife.

"And her wings glow like our daughters'…"

Indeed, it was Thumbelina herself who gave singing lessons to Calliope, but Calliope was more adept at dancing. Since Thumbelina's inauguration as princess, Thumbelina was soon learning all sorts of things and was soon learning how to act more and more regal. But she was the same sweet, loving fairy and tried to spend as much time as she could with insect visitors, however little she could afford.

The duties of the kitchen called them, and the Changs soon retreated back into the depths of the kitchens to keep on the cooking for the feast. They all certainly hoped that their daughter wasn't getting into any trouble…

Yes, she wasn't in trouble…yet.

She was busy, bus, busy! This new day she was in charge of all the cooking and the baking. Thankfully the community knew that her parents were out of town, so they mostly laid off. However the children bugs flocked in, begging for candies and pastries. The bakery part was filled with heat as she and a few of the assistances were baking cakes, bread, candies, and other sweets. The aroma of the whole place was that of cinnamon, sugar, honey, cookie dough and warm flaky crust.

"Alright then, here you go!" Calliope quickly handed a wrapped package of assorted cookies and lollipops to the waiting arms of a group of jittering young bugs, and she slumped in the cashier's seat. With her handkerchief she wiped the sweat form her brow. Baking and cooking was such hard work without her parents!

"Need a drink?"

Looking up, she met the eyes of one of the assistants. His name was Waverly, a young handsome wasp. He always smiled his eyes always devious and his whole body shone yellow and black. She knew he always polished his exoskeleton, and he was part of a gang that hung around with other like-minded adolescent boys…he was charming to her she guessed, He was always rather helpful but he never really was good at cooking, mostly cleaning up and taking money.

She needed a drink. "Thanks," she spoke as she took the glasses of water from him. He smirked his usual trickster smile and set to shake his apron, flashing his white veined wings in front of her.

"You're welcome…Say…you know how long I've been here?" Waverly said. No customers were around, and the other too apprentices were in the back baking. His eyes beadily looked about the room.

"About a year. Why?" She replied. Looking at him now…she suddenly felt this was all too familiar with Mr. Beetle from yesterday.

"Oh, nothing. You know, I've been thinking…of you know…we could go out sometime to a club."

Waverly was always a normal face to be around at the kitchens, but now that had already faced a sly, similar dilemma yesterday…his face didn't seem so kind and innocent now.

"So what do you say about going to a dance club tonight? You and me? Best dresses, food, a little drink…"

"I have a previous engagement Waverly. Besides, why do you want me? Don't you and the gang already have some girls?" She never liked who he hung out with, especially the girls with them, but she thought that perhaps Waverly was a nicer kid.

Waverly moved closer, determined to charm the girl he always knew into coming with him. She was always gullible, so why not now when her parents weren't around? He smiled at this as he invaded her personal bubble.

However he did not count that she had changed since yesterday. Not since she met a seedy character similar to Waverly yesterday. Not since she now first detected sexual interesting Waverly.

She did not trust him anymore.

"I'm not the girl you used to look at you know." Calliope glared at him and hugged her arms. "I have something to go to tonight, and I don't want to hang out with you. I don't trust your motives."

Waverley chuckled and left her space, looking at her and trying his best to remain Sauvé. "But Calliope, I've always liked you! I would never think of hurting you or anything!"

"I think you might. I never really trusted you and that gang, and I'm already with a relationship!"

"You already have a boyfriend?" The wasp was confused at her words.

_Oops, _Calliope thought. No, Mr. Beetle wasn't her boyfriend! But…if it would get Waverly to leave her alone…

"Yes, I do have one. I'm meeting him tonight, not you. Now get back to mopping!" Calliope lifted up her nose and stalked off back into the kitchen, confident that Waverly would give up. Perhaps he would leave this place, since he only worked here to see her, and she could become…well, a dance star, an actress, a singer!

Waverly chuckled as he watched her leave. Now that he noticed that she wasn't, strangely, as gullible as the past year, he could do more things in earnest to earn her favor. Sadly, she knew she was thinking he was a wild boy. He was. He wanted her as his girl and she would have to deal with the fact he wasn't goody-goody like her! No beautiful insect should stay so sweet and happy with a body like hers!

He would have her no matter what. Now he just needed to plan some more when she gets homes from wherever she was going…

**A/N: You know, I love this story, because I get to write about FOOOODD!!! MMM!!!!**

**I should draw a picture of Waverly sometime…**

**Shoys.**


	5. Angel Bug

**A/N: After weeks of laptop not working, then working, then internet class work, I give you another chapter at last! Enjoy my dears!**

"Beautiful! Stupendous! Shake it baby shake it!"

Mr. Beetle as usual was standing on his director's chair, with a large megaphone, yelling and whistling orders to the dancers as they rehearsed.

"Now toots, you see 'em right there? Wild feet baby wild feet!" He bent down towards Calliope, who just walked up besides him to begin rehearsing…

"I see….well…."

Berkeley looked at her and then he knew that he wasn't talking to a cricket. He was talking to a God damn beautiful angel.

"What?" Calliope looked up at him with her innocent eyes, framed with glittery eye shadow, a bit of rouge to her pale cheeks, an oriental wig with flowers and gold, bright luscious lips, a beautiful blue dress like the waves of clear crystal lake in the mountains, and a large helping of sex appeal combined with innocent beauty and divine womanly form…

"N-nothin….uh…there's your cue! Go out there and show me your stuff!" He recovered his composure and fixed his dropped jaw as she hurried on stage for rehearsal.

"Action baby!"

The rehearsal for the lone dance number between her and the water lilies was almost perfect. He stared, his mustache twitching as he only watched her do the practiced moves, her legs fine and shapely and the dress perfect for her beautiful composure. She was dancing a bit rusty, but after the hour of practice and part taking, she could go on with the show tomorrow.

She was a natural. She sang like the fairies. She danced like a flower spirit. Her movements were the grace of a swan. And when was learning her lines and the music together only an hour before, her voice was now noticed like the tolling grace of a divine bell.

She would be the perfect wife. No matter he couldn't fly. No matter them all! He and she would be free, perfect, rich, ad filled with the ups and downs of a lustful relationship.

"Oh baby cakes…" He purred as the song drew to a close.

Panting, she relaxed as the group of professional dancers relaxed after the number. Looking up, she saw Mr. Berkeley in his director's hat standing in front of her, his eyes wide with awe, and his whiskers trembling.

"That was wonderful! AMAZING! You'll be the TOP BILLING!" He shrieked with excitement and promptly hugged her tight, squeezing her in his gracious bliss and let her go, dancing around her with ecstasy. The rest of the troupe and stage hands present blinked and stared, never seeing him so gaga over a lady.

"Thank you?" She replied and watched him stand, trembling and trying to maintain his stature as before. He coughed into his hand and looked at her, smiling deviously at her. Sexual thoughts ran through his head, and then he stifled them so they wouldn't translate into the physical sense.

"Thank you…so very much…my darling Calliope…" controlling himself, he couldn't completely tame the beast because, after all, he was like this normally. He sauntered closer to her, snaking an arm about her waist, his face in hers, his voice a deep purr.

She blushed and before she could leave, once again he kissed, but this time on the cheek.

"Listen, um, I'm not exactly…your girl you know…" She began, nervously staring into his eyes.

"Oh of course!" With deft precision his hand moved from her as light as a feather, and before she could even register her senses he had backed off and thus was the cue for the stage hands to stop watching.

"Tomorrow, be read for the play my dear. It is time to retire." He spoke to her, then raised his voice to the actors and dancers. The bugs buzzed off to undress and get back home, for it was late at night and all was busy.

She turned to leave and change, but Mr. Beetle had grasped her wrist, holding her back.

"Not yet my sweet." His voice…seemed changed to her for a moment. "I just want to say…thank you for your time, thank you for being a apart of this, and thank you for gracing us with your presence. See you tomorrow toots."

With that eloquent speech he ran off into the darkness after kissing her hand, and for once she smiled for him. But still feeling very untrustworthy of his character.

"This is way better than cooking." She whispered.

**A/N: Last chapter I promised to draw Waverly. I didn't. LOL.**

**I really like this story. Sweet! And I hope you do too…**

**Shoys.**


End file.
